The Perfect Gentlemen
by NekoFruba9
Summary: Shippo has an idea to make Inuyasha less nervous to go to prom what happens when Shessomaru lays eye on him? Warning yaoi boyxboy love Rated M for a reason And sorry if I make careless mistakes I'm new at this so I apolagize in advance but anyway enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay I decided to redo this series and now to start updating now that my computer problems are gone. **

**I got some cool news guys. You know who Vic Mignogna is right I got to meet him last Saturday at A-kon and was on cloud ten because of it. So I re-wrote the series because I'm a little bit better writer than I was when I started this series. So here is the new and improved (hopefully) chapter one. Enjoy =^_^=!**

**The Perfect Gentlemen**

Prom was coming up and Inuyasha really didn't want to go. He never been popular and he really didn't see the point in going without a date and not to mention he really doesn't like going to these types of event _but_, it was his junior year and what person doesn't go to at least one prom. So when his friend Shippō was being very persistent about it he actually considered going. "Come on Inuyasha-sempai, in a couple months and you're going to be a senior wouldn't you like to have some fun before you start planning for college?"

"I don't know you guys, it isn't really my thing you know how people will react. They'll say I'm a hypocrite by going, not to mention I don't even have a date." I try to reason a little truth is I really want to go but it wouldn't be something I would be comfortable with it.

"Would you be interested if you had a date?" asked Miroku. "Not really, I mean there really isn't anyone who has my interest." That was a lie truth is I've been in love with our school's senior class president Sesshōmaru Taisho. He's a one of the most powerful inu-yōkai in the world probably the second only to his father. In fact he's looking for a mate, rumor has it he'll be browsing at this year's prom. It actually one the reason's I want to go.

"So you do want to go?" Shippō asked with a mischievous smile. "Yeah, kind of?" I say hesitantly, and I could see the light bulb over Shippō's head. This can't lead to anything good.

**Night of Prom**

Everybody was having a good time at the prom, well everybody except the senior class president, Sesshōmaru, of course. He was the one to create this year's prom, masquerade ball theme. But he wasn't even having fun and all the submissives here were too weak or to annoying. Not to mention, none of them were of silver haired inu-yōkai blood. None of them would be presentable for his father.

Then he smelt a lovely scent, he sees a lovely _silver inu-yōkai. _He was wearing a gorgeous red dress with butterfly design on it (**1) **with a matching butterfly mask and red stilettos with a tiny butterfly on the side of the strap. His hair was put into a perfect bun with his bangs and a few loose strands by his ears purposely put. The submissive radiated power along with beauty. His inner yōkai was purring with pleasure. 'I want that.' And what Sesshōmaru want he gets.

'Time to make my move then.' I walk up to the lovely creature grabbing some punch. "Excuse me, would you like to dance." I use my charm and maybe a few pheromones to attract him to me. He was startled by me but I knew he was pleasantly surprise. "Y-ye-yes, of course." He blushes and his pupils widens with some lust, perfect.

We dance to a couple of songs and I got him under my spell. He's what I'm looking for. He would make my father proud. I love his puppy ears the way they twitch and look in general. "Would you like to go somewhere more private?" I asked. He blushes and nods. I gently grabbed his hand and I led him out to the school garden.

"Tell me more about yourself." I ask him. He nods and turns towards me, "W-well I'm into martial arts, I guess." I smile at this. "Well that's different; most girls wouldn't admit that if they were in martial arts." I stated. His eyes widen. "I guess the jig is up, you know right?" I nod. He quickly turns towards me.

"I like you, you know." My puppy stated and I mentally smiled. "You don't say. I like you too, that's why I want you as my mate puppy." His eyes widen and his blush is almost as dark as his outfit. "Wha-what are you saying don't play like that!" He yells "I'm not playing pup, I always serious." He turns away from me. "I need to go home!" he says tensely.

"Why I thought we were having a good time?" I was shocked by his behavior. "If you're the perfect gentlemen that everybody says then you'll have to ask my parents for my hand." He turns and he looks at me with those cute puppy eyes. I smile at him and grabbed his hand once again and kneel in front of his ad place a kiss at his hand. "Of course my puppy if only you tell me your name and show me your lovely face."

"He looks down and he has his cute blush on. His hand goes up to his and takes off his mask. "My name is Inuyasha."

**I figured if he's a all powerful yōkai then he would be able to tell when someone is a girl or a boy… right? I'm pretty sure they can. **

**Hoped you guys like it and I'll have a new chapter by next Monday. Review and subscribes are always welcomed. Criticism is too but no mean comments just helpful advice in what needs to be improved or what you'll like to read in future chapters okay! Have a great week everybody, =^_^=.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guy me again and I would like to say a few things before we get started.**

**I would like to thank my reviewers MunksAngelQueen2010, for reviewing I always enjoy hearing what you guys have to say about my writing =^_^=.**

**I think I'll get started now… =^_^=!**

I stared at the cute puppy. Inuyasha what a… suitable name. What a unique name, it makes my heart flutter. "Inuyasha." It rolled of my tongue as I look at him. "Yeah, tha-that's me." He looks away blushing. I chuckled a little as I got up. "Let us go then." He looks back at me. "Al-alright."

I grabbed his hand and I lead him to my sliver 2012 Chevrolet corvette. "Aw-Awesome!" He lets go of my hand to go see my car. "Please say this is yours?" He exclaimed looking back at me. I chuckled, "Yeah it's mine just bought with my paycheck." He looks up at me with wide eyes, "Can we go for a ride please?"

I smile in my head and nod. I reach in my pocket and grab my keys and I open the car. I walk up to the passenger door and open it for my soon to be mate. I closed it as soon as he got in and I went to the driver's door and quickly got in. We start heading east bound and we just sat in silence for a while. "Um, Sesshōmaru I, can I confess something?" I look at him and I nod and turn my eyes back towards the road.

"I liked you for a long time now, um it's just are you sure you want me? I'm just a hanyō and I'm not very social, but if I'm to become your mate like you want. M-maybe we should get to know each other before either one of us meets the others parents." I think about this for moment. I guess in this era it would be more of the way to go. Father really wants me to mate now, but I won't settle for anyone else besides him.

"That's fine with me. I would suppose it'll be more appropriate to court you first." I see in the corner of my eyes that he smiles at me. "Would you like for me to take you home?" He nods enthusiastically and gives me a small smile. I guess I'll have to wait, and then again I don't think that's a bad thing either.

"Oh make a left here." He points to our left. I turned and he tells me we're here. I get out the car and come to his side and help him out. He smiles at me. "Thank you Sesshōmaru." I nod at him and I lead him towards the door. "I guess I'll see you around then?" He states very hesitantly, "Of course here," I grabbed my business card, "Just so you have my number, call me anytime alright."

I give him a small smile. I lean down and cup the left side of his face; I gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. He blushes and tries to lean in for more. But I stopped him. "I'll be going now, have a lovely evening." I walk towards my car and turn back towards Inuyasha. I see him wav and I took off. I think to myself, and realize I'm very happy with him. But now, all I can do is how to tell father who I want as my mate wants to wait until we officially mate. This should be fun?

**A/N: I know it's shorter than the last one and I'm sorry =^_^=.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I would like to thank all the reviewers and people that have subscribed to this story! **

**I would like to add, I want to add some stories that um, well FanFiction has said are rated MA and can't be posted on here anymore. I'm sure that most of you heard about how no sex scenes are allowed (or other rated MA content) can't be posted here or they'll be taken down. Even though that sucks, I would like to put some of my new/current stories on another website. **

**Although I'll still be posting here for all my stories I would like to put the racier scenes/stories somewhere else that would allow them. Problem is I can't seem to find another site that I like to put stories on. I've tried AdultFanFiction but it won't let me post anything so I was wondering do you guys know any sites that I could post my stories on? If so, could you tell me, I would really appreciate it.**

**Well enough about that I know what you all really want. So let's get started shall we?**

I'm on my way back to my house. I'm sure father will still be up waiting for my arrival. I really don't know what to say about Inuyasha to father. The problem isn't because he's hanyō, it's his status. I mean the neighborhood he lived in wasn't bad but it wasn't great either. All my life my father always preached on how high of status you are is everything. Sigh, this is not going to be a pleasant conversation.

I pull up to our gate to the mansion, put the code in and it opened for me, and pulled up to the parking garage for our cars. Once I got out I headed for the door. I opened it and walked up to the main room. As I thought there he was, sitting in his favorite chair reading his book… or he tried to look that way. "Ah, Sesshōmaru you're back, how did it go?" He questioned me, "It went fine I suppose. I found a cute little puppy for myself." His whole face brightens up like a puppy that got its first dog treat.

"That's wonderful son, when shall I meet her!" I mentally sighed. "My puppy is a he father." That didn't seem to discourage him one bit. "Oh even better, young male submissives are better for bearing pups anyway, more powerful you know." I walk down and sat on the couch next to his chair. "Well, tell me more about this pup." I nodded. "His name is Inuyasha Takashi; he's a silver Inu hanyō." His eyes widen at this. "A silver Inu hanyō, huh?" He looks puzzled. "Are you sure Sesshōmaru?" I raised my eyebrow at him "Yes, I'm sure. Is there a problem." I stated to him I didn't questioned it because I knew there was.

"Well, not a problem per say but the only Silver Inu Yōkai should be you and I, that are left." It hit me, when he said that. "Is he our relative?" He looks away from me. "About 50 years ago, after your mother's death, I was heartbroken and very lonely. I went into town dressed as a commoner. I thought it would be fun. I saw a bar that catered both Yōkai and Ningen. I went in and met a beautiful human. But at last after our rendezvous she left without a word. Maybe, this Inuyasha that you want as your mate, may well be your younger brother."

**A/N: I know it's not long but… I don't have an excuse for it…T_T**

**Okay Important message, I update every Monday-Tuesday. It depends on what else I have going on during the week. I have to take classes this summer if I want to graduate a year early and bring up my GPA it's not as high as I want it to be. **

**Okay and like I mention earlier I would like to know those suggestion on websites please and thank you =^_^=.**


	4. IMPOTANT PLEASE READ!

Dear Readers/Subscribers,

Okay guys this issue with FanFiction taking down stories has to stop. It's been bothering me for a while now and I think it's time I have said something about it. If other authors you follow haven't mention this, then, I will now. It's easy to sign your name on this petition and not only are your favorite authors stories are at risk at being taken down, your stories too. So I say if you haven't signed, do so now right now. They have a little over 33,000 signatures out of 35,000 and this petition needs all the support it can get. Spread the word anyway you know how, get your followers to sign or your friends to. Every signature makes a difference. I thank you all for reading this and I'll be updating soon.

Sincerely,

NekoFruba9 =^_^=

**Link is bellow **

**( www). /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I would like to thank all the people who reviewed, follow, and favorite my story. I love you all! =^_^=**

**Well… let's start shall we?**

I stare blankly at father, it really doesn't surprise me I was about to speak again but he started again. "Isn't this wonderful! I might have another son that would give my eldest even stronger heir because of his blood, oh happy days." He dances across the room like it's the best news he ever heard, knowing him it probably was, I feel the vein in my head throb as I watch him do I presume to be a happy dance. "Father calm down, there is no need for such behavior!" I raised my voice at him to get his attention again. He stops and turns back towards me, he scratches behind his head and shrugs at me. He sat back down in his chair. "My bad, Sesshy-poo~!" I feel my eye twitch with annoyance. I hate that nickname.

"Enough with this behavior and don't call me that _ever_ again!" I glared at him, he chuckles. He waves his hand and states, "Fine, fine my son." Then he gets a serious look in his face, he looks me straight in the eye. "Well, son if he's my child what would you say. What would you tell him?" I narrow my eyes, "I have no problem with it, telling him that he's my brother is out of the question. There is no need to confuse him." He glares at me, "So if it's true you wouldn't say a word."

I return his glare, "There is no need to tell him! He was raised by humans and even if he's aware of when family members mate in demon society, most likely his morals on the matter would be an issue because of the fact human find this wrong besides that, at this point he and I could never think of each other as brothers. That bond can't be gain now. Furthermore, what do you expect me to say when I see him? 'Hey, I know it might sound weird but we're brothers!' To him it wouldn't make any sense. Not only would he resent me but you yourself for not being there. So I see no point in telling him." I finish my ranting at my father he looks amused.

"If he finds out from someone else he would be more upset, than finding it out from you. Besides that, if he loves you at all it wouldn't matter Sesshōmaru. As I say, love is a powerful thing, it holds more power than you can ever imagine my son." He says with a smile he looks me in the eye again with a mischievous glint in his eyes, he grins. "Another point I like to make, who says you have to tell him right away or you tell him yourself?" I deadpan at him. "You did." He gives me a confused look. "Did I? Oops, my bad then!" He laughs it off like it was nothing, sigh I feel a migraine coming on. "Father-" He raises his hand to interrupt me, "I would like to tell him when the time comes."

I stare at him again, this is so like him. He gets me wound up for nothing. "Hn." I replied he grins and stands up and pats my shoulder. "Very well then, I don't know about you Sesshy-poo but I'm beat. I'm going to call it a day, nighty-night~!" He sings, I sigh once again. "Don't call me that." I mutter. I swear he's so childish, I sometimes wonder why he's one of the most powerful demons in the world. Well, at least I don't have _that _conversation with Inuyasha. I smile, thinking about him. I guess I should head off to bed. After that conversation with father I think anyone would be tired. I head to my room and got changed. Lying down in my bed slowly closing my eyes all I can think about is my precious puppy, with that I fell into a peaceful slumber.

**A/N: There another chapter everybody, I hope you all enjoyed it~! Remember I like to hear what you think so make sure you review, but also remember no nasty comment okay? Only criticism that can improve my writing/story, alright! Until next time, ja ne! =^_^=**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy Fourth of July everybody! I hope it's been a good one for all of you! I would like to start out thanking all of my reviewers and everybody that has followed this story! I love hearing from everybody that reads, make me happy =^_^=! I would love to hear your opinions and maybe what you, the readers, would like to happen later on in the story. **

**I already got a pretty good idea from someone who messaged me but I would like to hear more people say what they might want to read, or what characters to introduce, and so on. So if you have an idea don't be shy I would love to hear it! Well, anyways on with the chapter ne!**

Inu-chan's POV

I was peacefully sleeping, dreaming of my price on a date. We were having a moon light picnic, he was leaning down to wisper something in my sensitive ear. "Inuyasha I _RING~ _you." I'm confused did he just ring? "Could you repeat that Sesshōmaru?" He says something but all I could hear was that ringing the scene faded away. I open my eyes slowly I hear that same ringing once again. I turn to my left and saw my phone just ring away. I pout it better be a good reason someone's calling me!

I pick it up and I saw an unknown number, I answer it, "Hello?" I say in a groggy voice. "Good morning sleeping beauty." It's Sesshōmaru! "Oh, hi Sesshōmaru! Um, sorry about how I answered the phone." I hear him chuckle. "That's alright. I was thinking maybe if I can pick you up tomorrow around, let's say three?" A real date? Wow, it a dream come true. "Ye-yes of course!" Why would I say no? "Great see you then, bye Puppy." I blush, his nickname for me is really embarrassing. "Bye Sesshōmaru." I hear him hang up.

I think for a while, what do people act on date or what do they wear? I stare at my phone, "I better call Shippo." I mumbled. I speed dial his phone. "Moshi moshi?" how in the world can he be so peppy in the morning! "Hey Shippo, I was wondering if I can come over for a bit?" I asked. "Sure Inuyasha-sempai!" And he hangs up. Typical Shippō. I sigh and went to go get ready.

***About Forty Minutes Later***

I walk up to Shippō's door but before I can even knock, he opens the door abruptly. "About time Sempai! You took for_ever_!" I can feel my left ear twitch with annoyance. "It takes time to walk here you know." I was ignored instead he pulled me into his house and up to his room. He pushes me onto his bed. He sits down in his desk chair and stares at me. "So, why you here Sempai~" He has a creepy grin on his face. "I need help with preparing my, da-date with Se-Sesshōmaru!" I blush it's so embarrassing saying that!

"He he~, Sempai you're so cute you know!" I glare at him, how dare he make fun of me! "Are you going to help me or not?" I shouted. "Of course Sempai, let's start with your outfit! In fact, I have something Sesshy would adore~" Did I just dig myself into a hole? "He rummages around in his closet until he found it I guess. "Aha! Got it Sempai, tada~!" He pulls out a 50's full skirt sun dress that had a red jacket thingy on it with red and white stripes **(1)**. "You got to be kidding me. What's with you dressing me up as a girl, or why do you even own a dress in the first place!" I blush, just thinking about me in that dress. "First you look great in them so why not? And second they make me feel pretty, can we move on?" I sigh, I can't win can I? "Fine whatever." I shrugged, seeing it _is _very cute. Did I just even think that!

"Now I have matching flats for it and everything!" I rolled my eyes, "Oh joy." I said sarcastically. He seemed to not notice my enthusiastic tone or just ignored it. "Now I need to teach you how to do you makeup." I sweat dropped, why did I come here for again. After what seems like forever looking at the mirror at his desk as he demonstrated to me when he put the makeup on my face how to do it. "See that's all there it is to it. You have to use it very lightly because of the dress, to give yourself the more natural look. I nodded; I guess that would make sense. I reach for the makeup remover that he put out and wiped it off my face.

"I got it Shippō. Thanks for teaching me." He smiles, "Anytime Sempai~!" I look at the time and it's almost dinner time. "I have to go Shippō it got to go make dinner." He nods and he already packed everything I needed tomorrow for my date. He walks me out and we say goodbye. I walked home made dinner for my mother put it in the fridge for her. I ate my dinner, washed dishes, and went to bed. Sigh it's been a long day. I smile though, "I can't wait to see Sesshōmaru tomorrow!" I said excitedly and I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**(1)I'm not good at describing clothing so I'll just put a link on what the dress looks like =^_^= (http) . /rainbowvalleyvintageshop/prod_ **

**A/N: Well guys, I guess that it for now, I hoped you all had a good Fourth of July. Remember to comment, I love hearing from you guys! Bye bye =^_^=!**


End file.
